Lost Again:No Returning
by LazaPie
Summary: Lazer Thought it was the best day. She met PewDiePie and got to play a video game with him. oddly enough, the creator wasn't named. But all too late they realize they are stuck in this virtual reality. A horror game. A game with no end. In this horror where you have to solve puzzles and make sacrifices, kill and hunt. or you will die. but this time. Its not just a game. OC's
1. A very important announcment

**Ch.1**

_They call me Lazer Beam. I am a 13 year old girl. My entire life was a secret school for video games. My life was changed because of one man, who opened his heart and showed me kindness...And another, as mad and diabolical as a video game character. I had to tell this story, for it changed me to be who I am now...Most people call me a liar, crazy and delusional...but they may sadly be correct. So from what i can tell,this is my story, complicated and difficult.._

_It started only months __ago..._

I was just getting out of my bed in my dorm. I shared a dorm room with one of my best bros, Davan. As per usual, i was the last one to wake. The entire time I stay here, all my brain goes to is, '_I love this schoo_l'. This school had changed its schedule for my sake, as I was nocturnal pretty much, they made class shifts. I and few others attended the later afternoon classes, while the rest of the tiny academy had early sessions. I check the time on my cell phone, which was somewhere under my pillow. After digging around in my waterbed like mattress, i finally find my phone. Turning it on, the first thing i was greeted with was a 'battery percentage low' symbol. Sighing irritated, I jammed my plug into the pocket device and unlocked the main screen of my phone. It was 3:00 pm. Stifling a yawn, I stretched out my sore limbs and rubbed my eyes. Rolling back my shoulders as i walked to my trunks, i heard the cracking and popping of my double jointed left shoulder. Opening the cartoon style trunk, I pulled out my clothes and school gear. Pulling off my short black t-shirt and fuzzy camouflage pj bottoms, I heard the click of a loud button. Fuzz erupted from the speakers on the roof, and a loud 'ding' sounded.

"Attention all students!" I heard the voice of my principal, Mr. Edwin Masters, speak among the chittery voices of the kids in the common room below the dorms. "Would all students please make their way to the MAIN computer laboratory within five minutes. There is a VERY important announcement that is to be made. If you are to be _late". _Masters stopped talking as to let out a hearty chuckle. "You may just be missing out on an opportunity of a life time!"

I knew my principal well, he was kind and caring, he was like a father figure to all of us at this school. Never was he upset, nor was he ever serious. So i knew something _big_ had to be going down if he had to use the word "important". Giving myself a minute to think, I sat back down on my bed. _'Important, huh? maybe one of our video games got big success and is going viral! Or maybe there is an event somewhere in the world and we are attending!_' After sitting for a few minutes, running over what could be happening in my mind, I felt my face twist into a quizzical expression. 'Mr. Masters was much to cheery and positive for anything wrong to have happened...'

Dismissing all negative thoughts from my mind, I stood once more and got dressed quickly as possible, after already losing time. Running a brush through my hair, I found my fingers had intertwined with a spider. grunting, i pulled it out of my hair and set it out through the window of the dorm. Turning to my notebook and sketchpad, I scribbled down thoughts of the spider and continued brushing my bed head hair. Laying the brush down, i glanced into the mirror, to see my appearance. After combing my hair, it always lays flat and dead, so basically screwing over my brush, I brought my fingers to my skull and aggressively messed my hair up, tangling it as much as possible. Smiling, i tucked my right bang behind my ear, and flicked my once again massive hair over my shoulder. Mr. Masters hadn't called for us to bring our school equipment, so I just left my entire work supplies on the desk, along with my cell phone.

Just barely pulling my sneakers on, I ran through the hall to exit the dorm, I saw the common room below was empty, and I was probably already late. Just before i got the chance to leave, i heard a vibration escape from my dorm room. Stopping, I slowly paced backwards and grabbed my phone up from off the dresser. "What are you notifying me about THIS time!?" I muttered unamused under my breath. Turning on the main power button, I saw the grey outline of a tiny bird on the top of my screen. Sighing, i unlocked my phone and pulled my screen down to view the twitter notification. After taking a minute or two to load, I saw the name Felix Kjelburg ( PewDiePie) next to an image. Rolling my eyes I smirked and thought _'What crazy remark do you have to say now, Pewds?' _Turning my attention to the message on the screen, i narrowed my eyes and i felt my smirk drop. _'Don't know WHERE he is, but please stay safe bros!' _

"huh?" Moving my eyes to a larger image with a link, I read the tiny bio of the linked video. 'Dangerous mad scientist on the loose. Escaped from mental asylum. Location unknown. Be on the look out for a mad man, he carries...' The rest of the article i needed to go to the actual news link to view. My finger lingered over the link hesitantly, but before I got the chance to click it and head to my browser, the announcement came back on hollering loudly. "Disregarding what I said that if you are late you would miss out on an opportunity, but we have all but ONE student present in the laboratory! We NEED this student to report to hear this announcement immediately! You know who you are, Lazer! Stop being 'LAZY'! {my oh so dreaded nickname} Computer Lab, main. Floor 7, entrance hall C4. Make your way now, as we can't start without you!" "I-but-I...GAH!" throwing my arms in the air, speaking to myself again, I slammed my phone down. Quickly packing up my things, I headed down empty handed to the seventh floor. The common room was a mess, as per usual, but I never have seen it empty before. papers and clothes were strewn everywhere, and despite the teachers so desperately trying to keep the only student common room organized, the folders and desks were a train wreak too. Opening the small door to exit the common room, I crawled through a small hallway leading to the true exit door. Walking quickly to the stairwell, I made a small jump onto the hand railing, sliding down two floors quickly. After nearly tripping over my own feet trying to escape the railing, I tumbled into the doors of the main computer laboratory.

All was silent in the room. All my classmates were sitting in chars in front of a three way split computer screen each. Some of the desks that supported the devices were in rows, some were in random order. The entire room was a cluster of messed up order. But that is how our school roles. Mr. Edwin Masters was sitting at the front onto of a podium. A closed laptop directly in front of him, and a large presentation white screen behind him. "Well, she lives!"

"And in the daylight too!" my friend Brayden joked.

"Yeah, yeah. big surprise. not like you expected me up early anyway." I rolled my eyes as the rest of my class gave taunting glares

"Now then-" Masters cleared his throat and began to speak again. "First of all, I must announce..." He stopped his words. The rest of my friends exchanged smiles, some just as confused as I was. "Happy thirteenth, Lazer!" Masters called.

"Huh? Thirteenth what?!" I asked, probably looking like an idiot. At my remark, the whole of the lab burst into laughter.

"Has all that late night times finally got to your brain!?"

"Awe, shut up Gandolf! I'll have you know that staying up nocturnally HELPS!"

"Well then why don't you remember your own BIRTHDAY!?" Davan remarked deviously.

"...Eh? My what? Birthday?" I checked the calendar over another classmates shoulder. Muttering, I stated. "October sixth...twothousand fourt-...ah, come on..."

The class erupted again.

"mooovving onn..." Masters butted in again. "There are a few SOMEBODIES...who have made contact...some how or another with a popular individual among you all."Glancing around after sitting at my own large desk at the back of the room, I saw two boys in my class stand up. Sam and Malikai. "Now these two, have...I still find it hard to believe myself, arranged a whole day with this individual."

"We just donated A LOT of money for his charities and streams!" Malikai picked up his words.

"And he asked us personally how he could repay us for donating over 2600 bucks!" Sam cut him off.

"This is the best we could think of."

The class started to break out with a curious and almost nervous chatter. Whispers were heard, and few loud voices over ruled others. Some people even beginning to start yelling at Sam and Malikai, wondering if when they asked to 'Borrow' a lot of their money, that's what they did. I was sitting far from any neighbors, so I sat, my arms crossed and feet on the desk thinking to myself the possibilities.

Masters fiddled with his computers and a large blue light casted onto the presentation screen. As the navy blue faded away, we could see clearly a small corner of a room. There was a leather brown couch in the back ground, a few odd paintings on the wall and a fake portal gun laying off to the side. I don't know where I recognized the room, but it was at the tip of my tongue. A black, probably leather chair was spinning slowly around, as if somebody made a quick move to get off it. A pink, bulgy microphone sat hanging on an arm of metal stand. Now the name was coming to me. Scraping my feet off the desk and unfolding my arms I squinted at the screen. Unfortunately, nothing else was there to help me determine.

"Alright everybody, hold onto your seats." Masters chuckled. "This will be fun to see." Sitting back in his chair, he watched our faces dart back and forth between him and the screen.

That's when it started. An arm flung up clumsily onto the desk on the screen, a head full of now shaggy and messy, dirty blond hair scrambled its way up. Grunting trying to fit himself back up from the small space, he slumped into his chair, only just catching it mid spin. I couldn't see the face, but I knew who it was. The man in the blue and yellow t-shirt reached down and picked something up, showing it in the screen, they were a pair of pink headphones that must have fallen off around his neck. Straightening his shirt he slipped his headphones back on his ears and looked to the camera with warm, blue eyes.

_No way._

Grunting under his breath the young man looked to the screen and spoke in a lower tone, coughing a few times as he spoke. "Okay...next time just stay in the chair..." The screen turned to black for a second as a high pitched beep sounded off, clearly alarming some of my friends. The young man showed back on the screen with a smile engraved in his face. Raising a hand he said to the camera, "H-H-How's it going bros? My name.. Is _Pooooddiepie!"_

Everyone's eyes were bugging, their mouths hanging open. I felt for my jaw, sure enough, mine was too. The young man on the screen had frozen with a smile, his arms in the air. Like he was on pause.

After silence was a loud chatter. People exchanging whispers, some yelling and going insane. A few people fangirling and others yelling 'its gotta be a joke'! After probably two minutes of that, Masters got a grip on everyone. All was quiet in disbelieve until I decided to open my big mouth. "This is a joke. This isn't happening for real. Is it?"

The man on screen as we all knew as Pewds, lowered his arms and relaxed his face." Now, you! This aint no prank! This is real! I think, I hope!" Pewdie wasn't frozen at all. He was holding it and pretending to be a video. This was actually happening. His arms must have hurt. A LOT.

My class had to be louder then thunder. Bombing Pewds with questions, other surrounding me and asking how I got him to talk to me. This damn class and its fangirling. All this time I ignoring the half a dozen of people screaming in my ears and looked to Pewds on the screen. Despite the wanting crowd, he did the same as I and gave me a small wink. And at that, a narrowed my eyes.

Masters was dyeing of silent laughter at the front of the room. His face was bright red and he was smacking his knee while jumping about in his chair. His humor never was the funniest. But he found us kids. HILARIOUS. Wiping a tear from his eye he laughed slower, calming himself. "Alright, k-kids!" He was trying to hold in more laughter. Go get your stuff! You've got a busy day ahead of you!"

Everybody leapt out of their seats and ran up the stairs, nearly trampling me in the back. I never heard the school louder then this. As I walked out the large doors and turned my head back to check one last time to prove this was genuine, I saw pewdie looking down at Masters as if the man below was mad.

"You alright there sir?" He asked with a joking weirded out tone. A look of slight crazed worry in his eyes. I sighed and ran back up the stairs.

Masters laughing harder yet.


	2. A game with no name

**WARNING!**

**As Pewdiepie is in this story, there will be times where he swears. If you don't like seeing cuss words IM SORRY!**

Ch.2

Trying to force my way into the common room was hectic. People running and still screaming, many running up another flight of stairs to get to their dorm rooms. I however, shocked, confused, happy and excited all at once, was moving so lightly I felt like I was floating. Quickly hopping the stairs three-at-a-time, I went to my separate dorm room. When I got up there, it seemed Davan had already left. I reached for my school books, all filled with video game codes, and separate journals and drawing pads. I cant say I wasn't the _least_ bit ecstatic. Sliding a pencil over my ear, I hurriedly left for the stairs. Then I heard my phone vibrate. Normally I wouldn't check my phone in rushed situations like this, but I was too lost in thought to care. I hit the power button and slid my screen down, tapping the icon with the grey bird. What was odd is that Minx hadn't tweeted anything yet this morning. Normally she spams my notification with her tweets about really nothing. Shrugged it off and read Felix's name again. "Hmm?" I waited for the blank screen to load, and when it did I chuckled and turned my phone down. Running down the stairs with my equipment, I spoke to myself humorously. "We'll see about that, Pewds!"

The tweet had read 'About to kick some kid's butts at video games'.

When I got down to the room c4 again, I was one of the last there. My classmates were...actually creepily staring at Pewds admiringly. I sat down and opened my drawing book. I had a couple things to draw right now. From the corner of my eyes I could see the large screen with Felix's face look at me in the back. I guess being the only one not fangirling like crazy makes me stand out.

"Hey kid?" He asked me with a sly sound on him.

"Hmm?" I didn't even look up to hide away my thrill.

"You ready to get your ass kicked?!" He threw in cockily.

"Oh, In your dreams! I've seen you play! Marzia can play better then you!" I slammed my book closed and glared taunting darts at him.

Pewds gasped high toned and held a hand over his dropped jaw. His blue eyes were large and the look I knew well on him stared at me. Pewdie opened his mouth to say something, but had been interrupted before he spoke by Masters.

"Now that we are all back, and with our supplies, I would like to announce what we are doing this afternoon! Now...I say apologetically to those who don't like this genre, but todays game...Is horror."

I heard the loud groans of many students, my friends who hate this genre were legitimately teary eyed. Many people stood and stormed out of the room, leaving only few of us. There was myself, Gandalf the Dave {Davan}, Sam, Malakai, Bryant, Hicks and Brayden left to play in the room. Brayden was freaking out, for attention of course, and his face showed worry. After struggling out of his seat he ran with an odd way towards the door before he fell on his front. Me, being at the back, rolled my eyes and stood. Walking up to him after this being the millionth time doing this, I flipped him over. Taking his tiny doll hands in mine, I pulled him up and set him back in a chair. "Bray? Why not just stay to watch?" The tiny boy with the leg braces sighed and slumped into his seat. We all looked at Pewds. He was sitting still and silent, his face long and clearly not happy. Staring blank at his screen, where we must have been, he stood and walked off, taking off his headphones.

"Well fuck that. I aint playing." I coughed.

"Pewds. You got no choice. Sit back down."

He glared at me with a fake hatred.

"So!" Masters stood and spoke. "We were sent, along with Felix, each of us got sent this...contraption I will call it." He had us walk up and pick a 'contraption' from the front. "This has been sent to us by an anonymous individual. There is no game along with it, so I suppose this entire device is it. A written letter to us clearly reads how to plug it in and all that, but he also says, this game is immersive, and deep. Once your in...You likely wont be getting out!" Masters chuckled. "Well, I suppose you've already got yours plugged in all of you, correct?"

The class nodded in response. Pewdie tipping his head to say yes.

"Now then!" Masters clapped his hands together loudly. I shall leave you all to your peace to play!" Masters stood and walked down the cluttered aisle of empty desks. His body brushing against my desk.

The room was silent, and nobody really did anything. Then Pewdie decided to break the silence by asking, "Anybody know how to turn this this on?"

"Uh..." Instantly the six of us kids fumbled with the box. My fingers slid over a bunch of tiny little clicking levers. I furrowed my brows and squinted at a few more buttons. most were seemingly pointless. I was messing around with what was probably, the controls when Malakai yelled eureka.

"Guys! I got lights!" Mali gleamed with please at his accomplishment. " There are five leavers on the left side of the box. The first two up the next one down. then up, then down again!"

Following the little genius' instructions, a large silver ring appeared around a button on the front.

"Yeah Malakai! " Hicks roared triumphantly.

Pewds clapped slowly for him when he had figured it worked. The rest of the copycats followed after him. I rolled my eyes and scoffed playfully clapping above the tempo of the others.

When the claps died, and Pewds' bravos ended, we asked amongst us, 'what now?'

Not many of us remembered the button, but I pointed out the new attention drawn to the silver ringed button.

"I think we have to press the button on the front...the one Mali activated?"

Hicks facepalmed. "We are just the biggest bunch of morons to exist, eh?!"

After a giddy giggle escaped from the few friends, a countdown started to press the 'on button'. All at once, we pushed the button and hoped for the game to start. I quickly adjusted my razer hydra headphones with one hand before the button we pushed blinked rapidly. Around the button we pushed a large plastic and metal tray popped out and wrapped itself around our fingers. Then, sharp metal arms tightened around our pointer fingers without mercy. Out of surprise and shock, we gasped and eyes widened. Pewdie let out a yelp, deafening to us due to his mic. A little blue sensor opened its eye from underneath the metal ring, it scanned back and forth along our fingertips and the eye quickly shut after getting what I guessed was our finger prints. Suddenly a sigh came from the device, from where the button we clicked once was, was now a little hole, with a small thin piece of metal advancing slowly forward. Once the tip of the VERY sharp metal kissed my fingertip, it stopped.

"Oh my god... Is this a needle!?" Dave shrieked, trying to pull her finger out of the device's tight clamp on her. I looked up at Felix. His face was pale. It seemed he didn't like the whole setup of this machine as much as the next person either.

out of nowhere, the needle starting going forward again and pierced the skin, the jagged end ripping away at some of the layers of skin. The needle hummed as it vibrated deep within our fingers, I could see my own blood staining the end of the surprisingly long needle. After a small amount of blood filled a tiny test tube, it quickly shot out of my finger.

Looking around, I could see everyone was in their separate pains. Dave's lip was quivering {she hated needles} Hicks was winching in pain, crouched over into his chair. Mali was shaking his hand fiercely, while Sam paced and held pressure onto his finger. Bryant had his head on the desk, staring at his bloodied finger with painful eyes. Pewdie's eye were both watering and filled with disbelief, holding his hand over his one finger. Brayden, who was only watching, gazed in horror looking woozy. While I sat, finger in mouth, eyes narrowed in pain. Now needles shouldn't be that bad...But that was a fishing hook end, going about 2 inches deep into our fingers without warning. And most agonizing of all. The process was slow. After a minute or two of waiting for the next step, and the device whirring like crazy, Another eye finally opened at eye level. The bright blue light scanning deep up and down into my eye made me squint, but when it became angry at me and flashed red, I forced my eye open and stared. When the device was satisfied, the eye closed and whirred harder. I blinked away the flashing lights in my eye as I felt my body become numb.

I don't know what was happening, but I didn't have time to look around or say anything, because next thing I knew I was flailing. My body was falling, with the pressure of the wind howling madly into my ears, and the water in my eyes sending streams down my cheeks. Icy wind burned my face with the cold, my hair whipping across my face as I fell into black and blue oblivion.

Then I saw the ground come near from all of the thick fog. My mind couldn't process what was happening, but I knew any second now, I was going to hit the ground hard.

I let out my first scream, squeezing my eyes shut, knowing what was going to happen.

'_WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING! WHAT IS GOING ON! WHY AM I HERE! AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, WHY AM I-!'_

**_SPLAT!_**


End file.
